The Utility Closet
by chewingtobacco
Summary: A forbidden love, an innocent life and a correctional facility. John/Daya
1. Before Dinner

"Daya!"  
The hissed whisper caused the Latina to spin on her heel, a frown creasing her forehead as she tried to uncover just who had spoken her name. It didn't take long before a hand was extending from the nearest utility closet, pulling her in so swiftly she skipped a breath;  
"Hey, you practising your kidnapping skills or some shit?"  
A smile appeared upon pink lips as he registered her words, "Don't think I'll need them, unless once you get out of here you decide you don't want me, then I'll have to take things into my own hands…"

"Funny man, huh? What's the emergency?"  
"Caputo knows; I told him…"

Plump lips parted in shock, sure she had pushed him, prodded him and basically emotionally blackmailed into doing so, but now he had done it, she couldn't help feeling that she was horribly wrong.

"Are you here to say goodbye? Oh God, John. Fuck. I didn't mean it, I don't want you locked up, I want you to be here…so I can see you every day, I want you to take care of the baby, our baby…and I-"

Cut off by a lifted hand, she was unable to drag her gaze from where it had settled on the polished floor of the closet.

"Calm down, it's fine, it's okay….It went, well, let's just say I was expecting to be carted off like a deranged animal…but he just kept repeating 'it's my second day, it's my second day'. He told me to keep it to myself, that it's been dealt with and unless I want you put in Max, I should just stay quiet. He understands that it's love, Daya. He didn't even accuse me of attacking you, he asked me if I love you. This could really work, you know, I'll get to be the one to assist you to the delivery room, I'll get to bring you to scans…provided Caputo agrees to leave the facility for them…"

How could Daya say anything negative? Her chest tightened in happiness, her left hand lifting to cover her mouth.  
"I knew my mom was wrong about you, and maybe I was a little wrong too. You're not a pussy, you're a good man, way better than anyone I've ever known."

"I didn't want you to think I didn't care, because I do, Daya. More than I've ever cared about anything, I want a family with you. Maybe it came a little sooner than planned, and maybe this isn't ideal but we're about to have a baby, part you and part me. I want to bring it up from day one, it's not going to live with Caesar, it's coming home with me. I'll pay for a nanny to watch it during my work hours, okay? It's living with me."

Nodding her head, the Latina reached up to adjust her hairnet, more than overwhelmed with the male's sudden turn.  
"Fine, but you gotta' take pictures every single day and bring them in to show me.."  
Grinning widely, Bennett's hand extended to touch the female's elbow, edging her a little closer, "Promise.."  
Pursing her lips, Daya cocked her head to the side happily, if she wasn't glowing before, she certainly was now.  
"Do you iron your shirt yourself? Or do you get Laundry to press it?"  
"I do my own laundry, it shouldn't be the inmate's job to wash my clothes, so yeah, I iron my shirt…why? Is it creased?"  
"No, no, it's perfect…blue looks so good on you…I mean it's all I've really seen, blue and white…but they suit you…"  
"Thanks?"  
"And you always smell so clean, and look so soft…not like fat, I mean your face is kind…"  
All the while the inmate had been inching herself closer to the guard, a small playing across her voluptuous lips.

"Ah, your mother warned me you were a bit…"  
"A bit what?"  
"Affectionate lately, said that you've never been the hugging kind, but that she's been getting several daily. Told me to watch out in case you tried to jump me in a public setting…"  
"Shit. Maybe I have, I just feel so like…you know when you can't settle?"  
"It's fine, I told her I tried to wrangle you into a private place if there was any chance of you getting handsy.."  
"Please don't discuss us getting physical with my mom, it's humiliating…"  
"Like the time Mendoza told me you had finally shit?"  
"John!"  
"Sorry, sorry….you know I don't mind, you can be as graphic as you like with me…"

Lowering his hand to her other arm, he drew her in, tucking his chin in to look down at her.  
"Yeah well, I read that pregnant women can get super horny so I'ma' need you on standby anyway…"  
"Standby, huh? In case your other suitors aren't available?"  
"Hilarious, and hey, I'm saying you get off more often, quit complaining…"  
"I'd never complain about that and you know it, I'm an easy to please kind of guy.."  
"I've noticed, I mean sometimes all it takes is a look for you to get it up.."  
"Hey! Don't make fun of me, it's not my fault you are incredibly sexy when you're turned on…and plus, you are the only thing that gets me off. I go home, I try and…you know, but it doesn't fucking work. Then, as soon as I see you it's impossible not to get hard…"  
Trying to smother a laugh, Daya pressed her face into his shoulder, hands moving to rest against his ribs as she chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Very funny, huh? Glad I can entertain you."  
Tilting her chin upwards, she cocked an eyebrow, glaring at him before closing the distance between their lips. The officer instantly stopped mock sulking, his left hand sliding around to graze the small of her back, tongue pushing insistently against closed lips in order to gain access.  
A small noise escaped the female as her own tongue came into contact with his, hands gripping tighter at that impeccably ironed shirt.

The moment was ruined by some unclear rambling coming from his personal radio, separating them by a couple of inches.  
"Sorry…"  
"It's okay. I'll leave your lunch on the back counter, and um, can we meet here, after I'm done dinner clean up duty? I have a feeling I'll be in need of a little stress relief…"  
"It's a date…"  
"It's not the most redneck date I've been on, is that bad?"  
One last kiss was planted on her lips before he slips past her form, letting fingers brush across the starting of a bump against her stomach. 


	2. Utility Date

"Fuck, you smell so good…"  
"Oh yeah? Just took a shower, you should've seen the fucking line…it's like everyone had the meat sweats from dinner, I told Gloria you don't have chicken, beef _and_ pork in one dish, but did she listen? No."  
"You make me happy I get to order pizza when I get home.."  
"Oh, pizza…you trying to rub it in, hm?"  
"Rub what in?"  
"The fact the only pizza I get is the frozen kind that comes four to a box?"  
John let out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly, "Of course not, and I promise, the moment you get out of here, we're going to fucking overload on every Italian dish we can get our hands on…"  
"Stop it, you're turning me on," she retorted, a cheeky grin plastered upon her lips.

Lifting his thumb to her chin, he let it graze the skin there before moving around to cup her cheek, it was something he did often, and she never questioned the meaning behind it. No guy had ever portrayed such a gentle side, no guy displayed such tender gestures around her, this guy was in a different league.

Her hand moved to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt, it was often all that were undone, due to the fact removal of his shirt wasn't exactly necessary for them to fuck, but it was a sign, a sign of what she wanted to happen. He knew this sign all too well, and the thought made him smile even wider.  
"Should've suggested we meet in Caputo's old office, easier to fuck on a desk…"  
"It's fine, not like we haven't done it in here before, Caputo's office is more of a luxury…for special occasions," she grinned, pushing herself onto the balls of her feet to press her lips against his cheek fondly.  
"Mm," he replied, working on getting the beige over-shirt she was currently sporting up over her head, leaving only a white tank top covering her torso. "Can't believe how massive these have gotten, I mean they were big before but now….fuck," he muttered, letting his palm brush one of her breasts in admiration.  
"Sure, they look good, but they hurt like a bitch…"  
"I can uh, provide them with some tender, loving care if you'll let me…"

Daya's eyebrow arched in amusement at his choice of words, but soon began fussing around, pushing the straps of the tank top down along her arms, the material falling to just under her breasts.  
"Why don't you just take it off?"  
"You're not seeing my belly."  
"Daya-"  
"I don't want to hear it, stop talking and unhook my bra.."  
The male hesitated for a moment before complying, reaching around to fumble around with the clasp of her bra before finally easing it off of her body. Daya fought the urge to smack the smirk off his face, suddenly embarrassed, she made a move to bring her arms up to hide herself once more, stopped instantly by a firm hand, "Don't you dare.."  
"Fine, but you gotta' take your shirt off too…"  
Bennett paused for a moment, glancing at the personal radio on his shoulder before nodding his head, the buttons were free from their fabric prison within minutes, as soon as he had peeled the material off, he chucked it onto one of the shelves.

Suffice to say his bare torso was a pleasant sight, and the female was suddenly less aware of her own assets on display.  
"We need to hurry, count's in like thirty minutes and we both need to be there, for different reasons of course," she insisted, reaching out to unbuckle his belt.  
Moments later, Daya was perched on one of the moveable cleaning trolleys; her pants being dragged down off of her legs by an extremely aroused guard. John had never felt comfortable around people since his lower leg had been switched with a manmade replacement, but with Daya, it wasn't even an issue any more, she didn't even flinched as she shoved his pants down and that made him happier than she would ever know.

Positioning himself between her spread knees, he craned his neck downwards to kiss her, her full lips the perfect match for his own. She couldn't wait for the day that this didn't have to be so rushed, that they could take their time, spend all day lazing about in bed, fucking whenever they pleased.

She was dragged out from her little daydream as she felt a thumb brush her sensitive nipple, back arching instantly into the touch, her lips were soon left lonely as his mouth began it's trail down along the soft skin of her neck, over her barely visible collarbone and down to the dip between her two breasts.  
"John," she breathed, lifting a hand to clasp the back of his head, nails scratching at his scalp as the male's lips parted, sucking small, yet visible marks into the flesh of her right breast. The Latina could feel his hardening cock pressed against her thigh, only serving to agitate her further, desperate for more contact and less teasing, but he wasn't about to give up his playthings that easily.  
Dipping his head down, he smiled against her skin, tongue moving past his lips to swipe across her stiff nipple, a satisfied whimper fell from the lips of the inmate, the other breast soon receiving the same treatment, causing Daya's head to use the painted brick wall behind her for support.  
"How often can you do that? Like, can it be a daily thing? That shit feels so good, and they don't ache as much…"  
Letting out a chuckle, the male shook his head, "Any time we get a few minutes alone, I'll try."  
His face soon buried itself in her neck, pressing affectionate lips against the skin there as he edged his fingers along the inside of her thigh, coming to a stop as he felt his destination. Bennett's index and middle fingers parted her lips, her pussy already damp in anticipation, "You trying to drive me crazy here?"  
So patience wasn't exactly one of her most prominent traits, but it only caused her to be more endearing to him. The pad of his index fingers slid up to lavish attention on her clit, alternating between circling her hole and using the juices he gathered there to allow his finger to slide over the bundle of nerves in the most deliciously torturous way.

"Already so wet…"  
"Mm, well see all through dinner I was thinking about this white boy, with his little white ass and his broad shoulders, got me going a little I'll admit.."  
"He sounds wonderful."  
"He is.."  
A moment passed before John realized he had stalled his actions to smile bashfully at the lady in front of him, soon reminded by the way her hips pushed forward against his fingers. Thumb taking over the assault on her clit, he eased his middle finger into her tight passage, relishing in the feel of her walls tightening around him, clinging to his every movement. His free hand moved to grasp the thick length of his cock, stroking himself, once maybe two times, not that he needed any assistance, not when all of his senses were full of Daya. His eyes were only focused on her, the aroma of her arousal was all he could smell, and all he could feel was her slick sex underneath his fingertips. "You're gonna' have to let me do…do something to you sometime soon…" He stammered, forever feeling awkward around the idea of speaking any kind of vulgarities.  
"Something?"  
"The kind of something that involves my head between your thighs.."  
"Oh, you don't have to do that, I mean I know some guys don't want to.."  
"Bullshit, I fucking want to, and guys should be doing it on the daily. When you come home, I'm going to wake you up like that every day…"  
"Oh yeah?" Daya knew he was a little uneasy about his dirty talk, but she could often ease him into it.  
"Yeah, going to bury my tongue in your hot little cunt, watch as you squirm and whimper beneath me…"  
"Fuck, get in me, seriously…we don't have much time, and I can't wait any longer, John…"

The Latina was always pretty vocal about what she wanted, she spoke with the kind of confidence that John envied, and she always got her way, when it came to him anyway.  
Positioning the tip of his cock against her pussy, teasing her sopping entrance until she wriggled forward, spreading her thighs in a silent plea. Lifting his fingers towards his lips, he sucked the juices from his digits, causing a loud breath to fly from Dayanara's mouth.  
"Kiss me," he insisted, bringing his head just a tad closer to allow her access to his lips. Daya easily complied, wrapping both hands around the back of his neck, a low moan escaping her throat as he eased his cock into her tight hole, always the gentleman, he gave her a second to adjust before beginning to move his hips.

The feel of her breasts pressed flush against his chest only caused him to thrust harder, her hands were everywhere; his back, his neck, his shoulders, even reaching down occasionally to pinch the globe of his ass. With one hand gripping her waist, the other focused itself on working the bundle of nerves into overdrive, causing her to let out a strangled whimper, head falling back in pure bliss. Her body was wrapped so tightly around him, she was pretty sure she could feel the blood pumping through his cock, causing her to buck her hips forward, silently begging him to go harder. When he complied, she pressed her mouth against his shoulder in an attempt to keep herself quiet; the last thing they needed was O'Neill bursting in and breaking up their little stress-relief session.  
"John, holy….fuck," she moaned into his skin, teeth digging into the broad shoulder of her lover.  
His mouth distracted itself by peppering kisses along her jaw, his hand moving from her waist to lock under her thigh, pulling her leg up in order to force his member in at a different angle. An angle that Daya clearly enjoyed judging by how deep her teeth sank, Bennett didn't even bother to complain, that bite was something he could look at during his time alone at home. Something that would remind him of his love when the nights got a little lonely.

Daya's been horny on and off all day, and the fact that she now has what she wants means this tryst was going to end sooner than she had hoped. It was true, not all men could make a woman cum, but whatever it was about John, he had her tumbling over the edge every time, sometimes more than once. He had learned to read her signs, the way her thighs trembled ever so slightly, the way she pulled back to watch him and most importantly the way her pussy tightened impossibly around his slick cock.  
"You gonna' cum for me, Daya?"  
He knew how much she appreciated it when he tried with his words, so he would always make an attempt, and his attempt pretty much always work.

Sparks of pleasure burned through her veins, her hips bucking against his thrusts as she flew over the edge, her juices spilling out around his cock, covering the inside of her thighs; the tightness provided by her orgasm was all Bennett needed to finish off. Stilling his hips, he kissed her hard as her inner walls milked his cock for all it was worth, her eyes shut tight as they rode out their orgasms together.  
He didn't pull out right away, allowing them to catch their breath; but also, because he knew they both had to return to their prison roles, he couldn't even take her home, couldn't even spoon her until they fell asleep.

The way her big, brown doe eyes looked up at him caused his chest to tighten in joy, his lips meeting with hers for the hundredth time, masking the fact he was pulling out.  
"I hate having to leave you, go out into that hall and pretend you're just another inmate to me, you get that, right?"  
"Don't start that, John. It sucks, okay? I'd give anything to just…look, we need to get going…before someone notices you're missing…"  
Nodding his head, he moved back to start redressing, first offering her a hand so she could hop down off the immobile trolley.

"I got Caputo to put me on kitchen duty tomorrow, so I'll see you bright and early," he reasoned, trying to make the impending separation a little better.  
"I hope you're not expecting breakfast, because there is no way in hell I'm making you more bacon, you ate the whole packet last time, my mom kicked my butt."  
"Oh, I'm sorry; you're going to have to get used to me eating a lot though, when we live together, you'll cringe at how much I spend on groceries."  
"I love when you do that.."  
"Do what?"  
"Talk about our future…"  
Rebuttoning his shirt, he checked in on his radio, moving to kiss her one last time, "I can't wait to wake up to your every morning…I'll see you tomorrow, Daya.."  
With that, he slipped out of the door, checking the coast was clear first. The Latina was left smiling, knowing that even though she was in prison, these were the best days of her life.


	3. Little Feet

"Morning," he breathed, stepping into the kitchen and making his way up to the metal counter.  
"Hey," she grinned, folding the dough over on itself, not dragging her gaze from the uniformed male, he was always so awkward after they fucked, no matter how often they did it and she loved it, loved the fact his ego wasn't massive.  
"What are you making there?"  
"Scones.."  
"Scones? Are they not pretty fancy for prison?"  
"Yeah, but turns out they're cheap to make and everyone loves cheap apparently…"

Reaching over, he dipped his hand into the bowl of raisins, ready to be meshed into the dough popping a couple into his mouth.  
"Hey, no sticking your fingers in the food, I know where they've been."  
Bennett's face cracked into a smile, shaking his head ever so slightly as a fierce blush covered his cheeks.  
"Do you know what you want for lunch? Better put in your request soon, Caputo ordered like four different things, think he might be comfort eating about some shit.."  
"It's okay, I brought my own lunch."  
"Oh yeah? Not good enough for you, huh?"  
"Hey...no, that's not…" It took him a moment to realize she was busting his balls, a heavy breath falling from his lips.

"You feeling alright today?"  
"Sure am, I'm feeling like a walk later on though, like to the toolshed and back…"  
"Ah, that's funny, I was just thinking about how much I need to stretch my legs…leg…"  
"I might see you out there then.."  
"Might just do.."

Sprinkling some of the raisins into the dough, she began to knead it, still glancing up at Bennett every now and again, who was distracted with her mother calling him stumpy again. He never responded, merely rolled his eyes in her direction before focusing his attention back on the younger Diaz.  
"I had a word with Caputo, about how, according to various sources online, you are ready for your first ultrasound…"  
"Oh yeah? What'd he say?"  
"Said he'd see what he could do about getting you an appointment in the hospital, rather than just getting it at the clinic in here…told me I could take you if it was possible."  
Dropping the dough, she angled her body towards him for the first time today, "Are you for real? Fuck, that would be amazing. We'd get to see our baby together, that's so exciting."  
"I know, right?"  
"Let's just hope he can do it, don't wanna' get my hopes up…"

Moulding the dough into circular shapes, she lined them up on the greaseproof tray before sliding them down to Flaca to stick in the oven. Wiping her hands on her apron, she stepped around her significant other, talking on her way around, "Think you could help me with something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Help me get this box out of the pantry."  
Nodding his head in agreement, he followed the Latina into the small pantry. She had the door closed behind them so fast he barely had any time to react.  
"Ulterior motives, huh?"  
"Kind of, I do need you to get the box of potatoes off of the top shelf, but I also need something else too."  
"You want us to fuck in the pantry?"  
"Shit, no. I'd never be able to look anyone in the eye again if we had sex on top of the food they ate."  
"Ah, strictly first base then?"  
"Maybe a little of second too."

Resting one hand on the shelf, he leaned in, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth fondly, but of course, that wasn't enough for her. Tilting her head upwards, she kissed him properly, letting her lips move against his; her hands resting on his sides, while his moved around to still on her ass.  
"How forward of you," she mumbled against his lips, eyes continuing to watch his own.  
"The ladies love it apparently, judging by the way they press themselves against me every time I do it…"  
That prompted Daya to glance down, it was true, the space was non-existent between them.  
"Never heard you complaining about me pressing myself against you.."  
"Nothing to complain about, I might just like having your body against mine."  
"Woah, have you been reading Shakespeare or some shit? You comin' out with all this romantic shit lately, maybe my hormones are rubbing off on you.."  
"Very funny.."

The grin never fell from her lips as she leaned in, pressing her cheek against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, the button of his shirt digging into her skin in a way that would usually annoy her. Embracing the warmth, his own arms lifted to cradle her, one hand resting on the back of her head, hairnet and all, the other pressing against her shoulder blades.

"What was that?" He murmured, pulling back his head to look at her.  
Daya's eyes widened ever so slightly, her own hand moving in between her bodies to rest against her clothed stomach, "That's weird, he usually only does that while I'm trying to sleep."

"He? He as in the baby? Did I just feel the baby kick?"  
"Yeah, yeah…give me your hand…"

It didn't take long for her hand to be joined by his, it took even less time for their unborn child to kick again.  
"I guess he knows it's you, never moves around this much…"  
"You think he knows I'm his dad?"  
"Some women reckon the baby recognizes the father, maybe it's true because he's kicking up a fucking storm."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No, just feels…surreal, you know?"  
"Daya, this is amazing…Holy shit…"

A bang on the pantry door served as warning for them to break their moment up, not before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "Say, four by the toolshed?"  
"See you then, officer…"

* * *

_Thank you so much for all of the sweet comments, they definitely motivate me to update as quickly as I can manage. If anyone has any requests/ideas feel free to leave them in the review section!_  
_Make sure you follow the story for a notification when the story is updated!_


	4. Finger Fluff

The sound of their feet passing over the crunchy grass was all to be heard, that was until the Latina figured she should voice her opinions concerning the weather and how shit it was.

"It's freaking cold out here, and like, I'm not the skinniest, I got plenty of layers keeping me warm, y'know?"  
Bennett did nothing but chuckle, playing with his keys in his pocket as they approached the toolshed, picking out the metal and locating the correct one to unlock the door.  
"We're actually going in?"  
"Yeah," he responded, pulling the door open and allowing her to step in with a glance around to scout any possible witnesses. Locking the door after himself, he shuffled around her, motioning her forward to settle into one of the chairs he had found in the store unit.

Daya's gloved hands clasped together at the sight, two chairs, blankets in tow, a mobile heater and various snacked he had smuggled in under the pretence of it being his lunch. "What's this all for? You trying to seduce me? 'Cause I think it's a little late for that, John." Not waiting for a reply, she sat herself down, pulling the blanket over her lap; before he could sit down, she reached over, pulling the other chair right next to her own. The guard complied with the silent request, the chair squeaking under his weight.  
"It feels like you've called me here to tell me something serious, like you're being transferred, or your...or you feel like this isn't working…"  
The male reached around her shoulders, fingers massaging her forearm, "That's crazy, I'd never let myself be moved away from you, and I think I love you too much to ever even have a doubt."  
"So what is it?"  
"Nothing, don't worry, nothing's wrong…I just thought that you know, you should relax for a little while, you're on your feet all day and well you are pregnant.."  
Pursing her lips, she shrugged her shoulders, reaching up to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear.  
"So I brought snacks, things they don't sell in commissary of course…"  
He reached over her, grabbing the plastic bag and dragging it into his lap, "I got you peanut butter cups, then I realized you're not supposed to be eating anything with nuts in it, so I got you a Kit Kat…and there's some chips and taffy in there to.."  
"Trying to sweeten me up, huh? You after something, 'cause I'm pretty sure it's too cold for your to get your dick out in here…"  
"I want you to meet my mom."  
Daya very nearly choked on her breath, turning around as much as she could in her seat, "You want me to what? How is that even possible? She gonna' tunnel in?"  
"I won't be around this weekend, I'm going down to visit my parents….tell them about what's going on, my sister's a writer, she works from home and I was hoping she could come and stay with me when the baby comes, that way she can look after him or her while I'm at work.."  
"I still don't see why I have to meet your mother.."  
"Look, she can use her maiden name on the guest list, I'll get her on, I know she's going to love you, okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love the fact you've knocked up some criminal from the wrong side of New York."  
"Stop it."  
"John, this is…"  
"Please, Daya, I wouldn't ask unless it was really important to me…"  
"Fuck…"  
"Look, she's super open minded, you know? I think, once she meets you, she'll understand.."  
"Okay, okay I'll do it…but if this goes wrong you got no one to blame but yourself, alright?"  
John smiled, reaching over to squeeze the area just above her knee.

"You really think your sister will take care of the baby?"  
"I hope so, it's all I got at the moment…"  
"Sucks that you'll be gone this weekend, Saturday's my day off from the kitchen and I don't even get to see you, was hoping we could meet in the library again…I wanted to show you some stuff…"  
"Sorry…"  
"It's okay, you seem to be here all the time, you definitely deserve some time off…"  
Playing with the Kit Kat in her hands, she leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder with a sigh while he continued to rustling around with the bag, eventually pulling out a tub.  
"What's that?"  
"Marshmallow fluff, you've never had it?"  
"The fuck? No, no I haven't."  
"Hold on," he grinned, unscrewing the lid and dipping his finger in the soft goo and presenting it to her.  
"Now what?"  
"You eat it…"  
"You want me to eat the squishy stuff off of your finger?"  
"You've never had a problem with my finger before…"  
Daya wrinkled her nose, letting out a brief laugh before focusing her attention back on his digit. Leaning down, she covered the tip of his finger with her mouth, sucking the sugar-based snack off of his skin.

Maybe, just maybe John had seen this as being a lot more innocent than it was, and maybe, just maybe he underestimated what her mouth anywhere on his body did to him.  
"Oh that is good," she hummed, licking her lips in appreciation, glancing back down to the tub. Shifting her position she dipped her own finger in it, "You want some?"  
Bennett bit down on the inside of his cheek, nodding almost immediately. Thinking for a moment, she lifted her finger to her lips, smearing the fluff there and turning to face him. Taking the hint, he swooped in, covering her mouth with his own, tongue swiping over her lower lip with a grunt of appreciation.  
Once they separated, the Latina wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, a coy smile perched upon her lips. The guard then grabbed that same hand, holding it in his own, letting the plastic bag slip to the floor. Tightening her own hand around his, her other one moved to pull the blanket around her lap.  
"I was thinking, you know, gotta' start buying stuff, spread the cost out a little; I can bring some catalogues in on Monday for you to look through and pick what you want…"  
"I feel so guilty, you know, not being able to give you anything for it…money wise.."  
"Hey, hey…Don't worry about that, Daya, you just focus on keeping yourself and that baby healthy…I don't want you worrying about the finance.."  
"Okay, I'll find a job as soon as I get out, I promise…"  
"Stop, okay? When you get out, you are taking a couple of weeks to yourself, while living with me of course…That's what you want to do, right? Move in with me?"  
"Do you want me to move in with you?"  
"Are you kidding, I've been thinking about it for like…well, for a while now…Getting to wake up to you? That sounds so good…"  
"Stop, you're making my cheeks feel all hot and shit…"  
"Sorry…"  
"No, no actually, carry on…I like this, I love listening to you talk about our future…"  
"Yeah? Well, maybe before I start buying baby stuff, I need to find a bigger place…You know when you get out, I want us to have our own room, and the baby to have a nursery…Right now I live in a one bedroom apartment, also I'd like a house where the kitchen is separate to the living are. I've been looking online, think I might go take a look at a few places…"  
"House? Like a whole white picket fence deal?"  
"Yeah, well, when I was growing up we had this massive garden, with swings and a pool…I want our kid to have space to play, y'know?"

Daya didn't reply verbally, just leaned harder against him, "I never even lived in a house, always apartments, usually had plaster peeling off the walls, had to share a bedroom with my siblings…"  
"Well, you won't be living in that kind of situation any more, but you will have to share a bedroom with me.."  
"I don't think that'll be a problem, not at all.."  
"Grocery shopping's going to be a lot more fun with you by my side too…"  
"You got a car?"  
"I do, got a car and a van…"  
"Nice.."  
"Can you drive?"  
"No, I don't got a license or nothin'…"  
"We can get you driving lessons if you'd like to learn.."  
"That sounds good…"

With her chin propped upon his shoulder, she let out a happy sigh, watching his jaw as he spoke.  
"You're so handsome, like I don't use that word often, but you're so handsome…Like, you have the perfect face…"  
"Has that marshmallow fluff made you soft again?"  
"Shut up.."  
"So, no then," he teased, dragging the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, "And Daya, I think you might be more than way out of my league.."  
"That's not true, you're white, and you got a good job. I'm used to guys that have more than 25 tattoos, most of them on their face, that don't even try and have a conversation with you…You're perfect…"  
"Apart from the leg.."  
"Even with the leg."

* * *

_The beautiful reviews being left mean the world to me, thank you for reading!_


	5. Glossy Pages

Flicking on the light, Bennett turned to face Daya who was currently lounging in Caputo's old chair, elbows leaning on the desk as she watched the other form lock the door.

"Catalog's are in the third drawer to your left, stashed them there during my lunch break.."  
The Latina leaned down to yank it open, freeing the stack of glossy pages and setting them atop the desk, "Are you gonna' tell me how your weekend went? Or was it so bad that you can't bear to?"  
The guard sat himself down on the desk, shaking his head ever so slightly; in all honesty, it had gone better than expected.  
"Well, at first they thought I was joking," he reasoned, flipping open one of the catalogs and retrieving two highlighters from his pocket, passing one to his other half.  
"Bet they wish you were.."  
"No, Daya look, it took them a while, took a lot of explaining…but they understand that love is love, no matter where you find it…She wants to come see you on Sunday, if that's okay with you. Dad actually wanted to join her but I think meeting one is enough for now.."  
Daya didn't say anything, just opened the front page of the catalog, chewing nervously on her lower lip.  
"That's still okay with you, right?"  
"Yeah, I mean it makes me nervous but I wanna' do it," she insisted, glancing up at him. Reaching down, he grasped her chin fondly, "It'll all be fine, and once she's met you, I know everything's going to fall into place."

Spinning through the pages, the inmate let out a soft coo, "This shit is all so cute, isn't it? Like fuck."  
"Is it bad that I don't know what half of these things are?"  
"Sounds like someone needs to start reading pregnancy magazines.."  
"Maybe I will, though some of the pictures I've seen online have scared me a little."  
"What kind of pictures?"  
"Like…blood and tearing, and like…more blood…"  
Staring at him for a moment, she scoffed, "You didn't see a birthing video in sex ed?"  
Cocking his head to the side, he thought for a moment, "Uh, nope, don't think so. They did however, make us roll condoms onto bananas…"  
"Shame you weren't so keen to roll it onto your own banana.."  
John didn't reply, unsure as to whether or not; this could be a sensitive subject depending on her mood.  
"Now that I'm not stressed about you getting arrested or me getting sent to max, I'm kind of excited about this baby, aren't you?"  
Letting out a sigh of relief at her words, he nodded his head, "Sure am, I mean I always saw kids in my future, maybe not quite so soon but, yeah…I also never intended to find my wife in prison…but, I'm not complaining…"  
"Wife? Did you just say wife?"  
Bennett's mouth shut tight, brown eyes widening so much that he really did resemble a deer in headlights, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I wasn't….shit, I just…"  
"Easy there," she grinned, lifting a hand to his knee, squeezing tightly, "You want to marry me?"  
"Yes, but this isn't a proposal, I wouldn't do it so casually.."  
Dropping the catalog, "So, basically instead of leaving here and going back to the life I had before, I'm going to go and have the perfect life?"  
"You haven't heard me snore, your life will be anything but perfect once you hear that…"  
"Oh please, it can't be that bad.."  
"You just gotta' roll me over onto my side, or smother me with a pillow, I'll give you the option."  
"I don't want to end up back in here when I get out, so I think I'll have to stick with the rolling you over thing.."  
"Kind of you…"  
"You being a smartass?"  
"Mm, never…"  
Sliding her hand a little further up along the inside of his thigh, she let her nails dig in playfully, "I can think of a better way to stop you snoring too…"  
Like usual, Bennett went silent, watching her hand like a hawk, his adam's apple bobbing visibly in his throat.  
"Daya…"  
"What? Let me have my fun.."  
"Fine, let me turn off the lights then, looks too clinical in here," he reasoned, shifting as she reached up to palm him through his pants. Batting her hand away, he stood up, making his way over to flick the switch.  
"Hurry up and get over here," she hissed, drumming her fingers upon the desk as he made his way back.

* * *

_Hope you're enjoying it so far, reviews and requests are always welcome._


End file.
